As Beautiful as the Black Rose
by MidnightSymphony01
Summary: Ash left Mare to go slay dragons for his princess.Now that Circle Daybreak has gathered all the Wild Powers it seems as though they've won.But there was a hidden part to the prophecy that Circle Daybreak didn't see.Someone who could destroy them.
1. Chapter 1

**The Night World Series: As Beautiful as the Black Rose**

Middi: Ooooooo! I love the Night World Series! Specially Ash and Mary-Lynnette!

Symphy: No shit Sherlock! Did you _actually _figure it out for yourself or did you have help? Why do the readers think you're writing a fanfic if you don't like the series? Well you could be making fun of it, like some people and 'Twilight'…

Middi: Shut up Sym…-_- I WAS HERE FIRST! RESPECT ME DAMNIT!...

Symphy:…

Middi:…

Symphy:…You done now?

Middi: Yeah. DISCLAIMER! I don't own the Night World Series *Symphy opens mouth* AND don't you say a word Sym.

Symphy: I was just going to say all we own is the plotline *smirks*

Middi You suck so much. You little sucking up piece of-

Symphy: Ah ah ah, there are readers present here. *Middi grumbles*

Middi:…

Symphy…gimme a hug ya little fuzzball

Middi: YEAH! *Glomps!*

* * * * *

"Goodbye," She told firmly to Ash.

He looked at her for a long moment, the looked at the road behind them. He turned to leave.

Mary-Lynnette watched him, blinking away tears. She still couldn't let herself believe in him. But there was no harm in hoping, was there? In wishing. Even if wishes almost never came true…

Jade gasped. "Look!"

They all saw it, and Mary-Lynnette felt her heart jump violently. A bolt of light was streaking across the darkness of the northeast. Not a wimpy little shooting star--- a brilliant green meteor that crossed half the sky, showering sparks. It was right above Ash's path, as if lighting his way.

A late Perseid. The last of the summer meteors. But it seemed like a blessing.

"Quick, quick, wish," Mark was telling Jade eagerly. "A wish on that star you gotta get."

Mary-Lynnette glanced at his excited face, at the way his eyes shone with excitement. Beside him, Jade was clapping, her own eyes wide with delight.

'_I'm so glad you're happy,' _Mary-Lynnette thought. '_My wish for you came true. So maybe now I can wish for myself.'_

I wish…I wish…

Ash turned around and smiled at her. "See you next year," He said. "With slain dragon!"

He started down the weed-strewn path to the road. For a moment, in the deep violet twilight, he did look to Mary-Lynnette like a knight walking off on a quest. A knight-errant with shining blond hair and no weapons, going off into a very dark and dangerous wilderness. Then he turned around and walked backward, waving, which ruined the effect.

Everyone shouted goodbyes.

Mary-Lynnette could feel them around her, her brother and her three blood sisters, all radiating warmth and support. Playful Jade. Fierce Kestrel. Wise and gentle Rowan. And Mark, who wasn't sullen and solitary anymore. Tiggy wound himself around her ankles, purring amiably.

"Even when we're apart, we'll be looking at the same sky!" Ash yelled.

"What a line," Mary-Lynnette called back. But he was right. The sky would be there for both of them. She'd always know he was out there somewhere, looking up at it in wonder. Just knowing that was important.

And she was clear on who she was a t last. She was Mary-Lynnette, and someday she'd discover a supernova or a comet or a black hole, but she'd do it as a human. And Ash would come back next year.

And she would always love the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Night World Series: As Beautiful as the Black Rose**

Middi: Hey Guys! Last chapter was the ending of 'Daughters of Darkness', now **my **story starts here. Now Symphy… you got anything to say?

Symphy: hmmmmhmhmmmhmhmhmmhm. *duct taped mouth shut and tied to the chair* 

Middi: *grins wildly* Didn't think so.

Middi: So ya, once again I don't own the Night World Series.

"Mary-Lynnette Carter! Come down here this instant young lady! You have to get ready for your dance. Y'know, THE PROM!" Claudine yelled from downstairs.

But Mary-Lynnette didn't want to go to the prom. She didn't want to leave her safe haven of misery. To be with people who would remind her of _him_. She wouldn't let herself go through her intense sadness over the last school year again in that **one** late night party. There was a fine line between **wanting **to go to a dance and being **forced **to go by your psycho stepmom.

Jade and Mark were the two _least _people that Mary-Lynnette wanted to see. They had their Soulmate; everything was right in their world, but for her, Mary-Lynnette, nothing would ever be right until he came back. If she had it her way, she would have spent the last year just looking at the sky, just waiting for him. But she almost never got her way; even now she could hear Claudine thumping up the stairs. Intent on her stepdaughter going to her last _high school_ dance, and high hopes of her stepping out of this goddamn depression.

'_Thank God I installed that lock on my door' _Mary-Lynnette thought absently as her stepmother was banging harshly on her bedroom door.

Soulmates. Two people who love each other entirely. Two people who, think that their lives are insignificant and incomplete without the other, think that with out the other, they'll never have a happy moment in their lives till their back in each other's arms. A silver cord will unite the two forever, or rip them apart. And entirely new sensations come to the two, like a haze that shrouds the two in their own world, and the sparks of feeling the other's touch.

'_What a load of bullcrap' _Mary-Lynnette thought bitterly.

Mary-Lynnette's room was a dark brown color with one large window attached to it and hardwood floors. It had posters all around the room with pictures of planets, stars, comets, and charts that showed where things in the universe were. There was also large bookshelves that cover the right side of the room, most of them astronomy, but there was one book being displayed out in front, _Pride and Prejudice. _There was a computer, broken but still a computer, right beside the bookshelves. And next to that was the door to her bathroom.

Mary-Lynnette's bed was on the wall opposite to the computer. It was a queen sized bed so she lots of elbow room. Her light chestnut brown hair cascading down her shoulders, a couple of strands of hair matted to her face because of her tears. Sad, sky blue eyes looking at the Milky Way galaxy poster above her head, as if willing her to be closer to them.

She heard different voices in front of her door and realized it to be Jade, Kestrel and Rowan.

Mary-Lynnette got up in a panic, she was on the second floor to her house, in her pj's, and three vampires, her blood-sisters to be exact, were waiting outside her door to take her to the prom.

"Awww Screw this!" Mary-Lynnette threw her hands up in the air exasperated, and she got off the bed.

'_That's right Mare. Get your butt out of your room right now!' _the elder sister's telepathy came in handy in such occasions such as these.

'_But Rowan-'_

'_No way hozeh Mary-Lynnette!' _ Jade chimed in. '_You need to stop moping around all the time. Ash,' _I mentally and physically winced at his name, '…_he'll…__**he**__**will be back. **__He wouldn't break a promise to you Mary-Lynn. Never you.' _She added with an 'of course' in her head.

'_What about my feelings?' _

Mary-Lynnette was mad now. No one knew her feelings; no one knew the pain of **watching** as your **soulmate** left you. Because **YOU** asked them to. Mary-Lynnette had asked him last year to go back into the Night World and see if he wanted to give it up, or if there was some other person…a girl…that he would stay for. But as soon as he left the Burdock family's porch she wanted nothing more than to run into his arms.

Ash thought of humans as vermin…and food. Mary-Lynnette truly loved him, but she didn't want him forced against his will to stay here. So she asked him to leave, but she didn't know about the pain she would feel **after** he left.

"Open the door Mare! C'mon! Come to the dance with me, Mark and Kestrel. It'll be fun I promise!"

Then I thought for a moment. You can't go to prom if you don't have a dress, she thought mischievously.

"Fine." She pretend whined.

"But now when I think about it, I don't have a dress-"

When she opened the door she expected to see the dazzling beauty of the three vampires. But she didn't, she saw the extravagant beauty of three vampires in **PROM **dresses. And Rowan holding up a fabulous red dress with a sign on it saying "Mary-Lynnette YOU ARE GOING TO PROM EVEN IF WE HAVE TO DRAG YOU THERE WITH OUR AWESOME VAMPIRE STRENGTH"

"Oh great…" She said defeated.

Jade alone was enough to crush the stubbornness of the great, stubborn, Mary-Lynnette Carter. But **all **the Redfern sisters were more than enough to make her comply with their 'evil' wishes.

"Hey we're not evil!" Jade retorted.

"Stop reading my mind!" She hissed.

"Yeesh moody much Mary?" said Kestrel with sarcasm.

"Yes. And guys, why are you doing this for me? I just want to stay home today…" Mary-Lynnette said in a quiet voice.

Silence reigned down around the four girls. None of them knew what to say to her. After about a minute of silence, Kestrel, sarcastic, fierce, and proud Kestrel broke the silence.

"Look. We've seen how you look at our brother, and the way he looks at you. I don't want to pretend I understand this Soulmate crap, so I'm just gonna say it like it is Mary-Lynn. When Ash comes back, and we tell him you've been moping since he's left, he'll blame it on himself and **we'll **have to endure painstakingly long hours of trying to fix it. I don't want to do that. You have, not even a week left of school left, **HIGH SCHOOL, **be cheerful for that damn last week!

Mary-Lynnette looked at her in surprise, and then a small smile tugged at her lips. She never knew that **Kestrel** would do this for her, let alone anyone who might've been closer to her than Mary-Lynnette. She nodded and motioned for her blood-sisters to come into her room.

Let's just say…she was in for a **LONG **six hours.

In a dark warehouse in downtown New York City, was **not **a good place to be. For either Night Worlders, or humans. There was dangerous and archaic magic, spells, and people here.

"Is all going as planned Ivy*?" A short woman of about 5.2, with long strawberry blonde hair asked her young protégé with her high trilling voice.

"Yes Lady Shirui*. The young Redfern girls still do not know of the power so close in their grasps. I doubt even the idiots in Circle Daybreak know of this." She spat out the name like it was venom. "It was all but luck you stumbled across this piece of information. It would have been impossible to win the war if you didn't find this in the secret library." Said and even shorter woman of about 4.9 with short spiky black hair.

"Good. Now all we have to do is force the girl's powers to awaken, and then boom. The age of humans has gone, and those bastards in the Night World will pay dearly; it's our turn in the spotlight." She raised her fist in reassurance.

Ivy nodded encouragingly. Her master was a very powerful vampire. Lamia to be exact and her family were once mightier and more powerful than the Redferns. Then, a catastrophe occurred. Something that shifted the fate of all the races, into the favor of those pathetic humans!

An indescribable person with powers unimaginable nearly wiped out all the witches, werewolves, vampires, and shapeshifters. There was just this blinding light, and then, there were just dead bodies everywhere. Blood, dismembered appendages, organs, they were everywhere. Ivy was a made vampire, and she lived through that apocalypse. But the thing that's seared into her memory was the screams of pain and terror from all of the Night Worlders.

No one would believe her when she told them. And then she met Lady Shirui. She was the first person to believe in her, and go along with the almost nonsense that spewed out of her mouth.

Ivy was hated by most of the Night Worlders. And not because she used to be human. It was because of what she **did **while she was human, and most of the time as her vampire self. She helped massacre almost half of the human population. (At the time) And nearly wiped out the only food supply for vampires, werewolves, and shapeshifters.

"My Lady? What of her soulmate? He could pose a problem if he found out. Not much I assure you of course; I could easily take him out. But the problem is Circle Daybreak." Ivy bowed, showing her master complete and utter respect.

"Hmm…If we could find a way to activate her black flames without actually being anyway near her would prove most beneficial to us. Though we would have to send an agent in to…how you say…start the domino effect. And we'd need someone stupid enough to actually do that with the Eternal Flame-Bringer... Oh, I have the perfect idiot to do it. I'll have to call him, but he's, unfortunately, already outside. Even if I didn't call him yet. But," She said with a smile. Then added, with a malicious grin. "He's the idiot who'll listen and do whatever I order him to do."

With those words out of Shirui's mouth, a wise and old friend of the clan's opened the door to the warehouse with a crunch. The door was gone, and with it, stood a handsome man. An exceedingly handsome and very **deadly **man. With his chestnut brown, almost black hair and devilishly chiseled face, perfect nose, high cheekbones, murky green eyes, plus the wicked smile he owned, and used often, were enough to make even vampires stare. He looked straight at Ivy, glaring, and then directed his attention the beautiful blonde before him.

He dashed to her side, picked up her hand, and gave it a brief kiss along her knuckles. He then stood up straight, trying to look imposing and intimidating, and failing horribly. To anyone but these two vampires, he would've looked a tad intimidating. But to the two ladies, he just looked regular, and interrupting their chat. Shirui looked at him, sighed, and then scowled.

"What is it Karōshi*? I had thought we agreed that you wouldn't come until I called. And if you haven't noticed yet, I haven't called." She enunciated every syllable.

He smirked wolfishly while Ivy looked at him in disgust.

"I know babe. But," he took a step closer and was at her ear in a second. "You don't know how long I've been waiting."

She sighed again then turned to her protégée.

"Ivy, unfortunately we will have to postpone our meeting till later tonight if that would be alright with you."

"Of course, my Lady if you would excuse me." Ivy answered with a bow to her master, and a glare to Karōshi.

As Ivy left the warehouse, Shirui turned to look at Karōshi.

"Now," She addressed him as her co-conspirator. "What is so important that you interrupted my meeting with my advisor?... My love…"

He smiled at that and took her hand. "Shir, I know how to activate the black flames."

She looked at him with awe and surprise.

"H-how?" She said impatiently.

"May I?" he said, gesturing to her neck. And she let him.

They both felt the rush of haze and emotion filling their bodies as he bit down on her neck.

'_So, Karo, how do we activate the flames?'_

'_Straight down to business huh Hun?'_

'_Shush. Now please, tell me.' _She almost pleaded.

'_Well, right now, before I devour you for being so __**damn **__tempting, you have to stop that. Then, first we need to aggravate or anger her, and then close her soul.'_

'_Close her soul…'_

'_Which means,' _he mentally grinned.

'_We have to turn her into a vampire.' _The answer was so simple!

"Now," she said with her actual voice, as she pulled him off her neck. "Are you ready to go do this assignment?"

He pouted.

"Are you **finally **coming this time?"

"Actually, yes. Ivy has control over the company **and** the area. So, why not?"

"Hehe. Does 'Miss I have a fifty foot pole shoved up my ass know'?" insulted as he grinned wolfishly.

"Nah. Now, let's go."

Two extremely powerful vampires versus one human black flame igniter…

Mary-Lynnette Carter didn't stand a chance.


	3. I'm Sorry

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

This is really big guys so listen up.

I've lost my inspiration for some of my stories in a really bad way. The way I was writing them isn't how I write things now and a LOT of my stories need to be fixed because I think I've improved on my writing. The way that my stories are written isn't how I write anymore. Some of them, I've just lost interest in the fandom, and others, I have expanded on the ideas, but the way the chapters are written, I have to change them up to work with the new ideas.

So heres what it means for you guys. I AM scrapping some stories, that's just that. I can't think of any ideas, and I can't remember where I was trying to take some of them. It's just something I can't and won't be bothered to work with anymore. To those people who really liked my stories, I'm sorry, I just can't finish them.

So here are the MASTER FICTION LISTS:

**Stories I will NOT be continuing **

-As Beautiful as the Black Rose

I haven't had an interest in the Night World series in around a year, I'm not going to leave it for you all to wither in agony that I don't finish it. I don't remember where I was going with it, and as of now, it seems dumb and childish

-Her Time Alone

Same with the other one, I don't remember where I was going with this and now I don't care.

-She Always told me to

Don't like it anymore. Naruto is still an amazing anime/manga, I just haven't really LOVED it for a while, so I'm dropping it.

**Stories I MIGHT be SCRAPPING**

-Shadows within the Night

If I don't get inspiration SOON

-The Heart of a Soul

I'm ehhh with this.

**Stories I am going to CHANGE**

-The Shadow People

I adore ToA, I just need to change it. I MIGHT, MIGHT scrap the IDEA I'm going with at the moment, cause I have another idea that I like better. But I'm keeping this one.

~0oOo0oOo0~

So heres the deal guys. I know all of you might be disappointed about what I've decided, so I'm going to give an alternative.

If ANYONE wants to write one the stories I'm SCRAPPING or MIGHT BE SCRAPPING you are free to do that. Just TELL ME. I'll tell you where I was going with the story, so you could have an idea, if you WANT, but other than, it'll be your story.

I'm sorry for scrapping my stories guys, I REALLY am. They just aren't working in my head anymore, so I don't want the guilt about it. I love you guys so much!

It's NOT THAT I'M NOT WRITING ANYMORE!

Hardly the contrary. I AM writing but I've been writing stuff for a controversial fandom, Homestuck, so people might not like it. And I HAVE been writing other things, or well, thinking of them, I'm just having problems putting pen to paper, or well, fingers to keyboard.

I'm thanking you now for the understanding I KNOW you guys have. You're all amazing.

-MidnightSymphony01


End file.
